Because I Care
by IceePheonix
Summary: The war is over and everyone is being restored to normal. Yuri has some choice words for Dennis. Duskshipping if you want it to be.


AN: Because we needed something feel good after episode 114.

AN2: Fixed some typos.

* * *

All Dennis knew was endless, oppressive darkness. Perhaps it was hell, or some kind of purgatory, he thought. It was what he deserved anyways. He'd sent a dimension into ruin with a single word and ruining countless lives in the process, betrayed people who had trusted him twice over and even betrayed his own people when he sold out a closely guarded secret. There was nowhere he could return too, there wasn't a soul who would accept him, despite what Sakaki Yusho had said.

The punishment truly did fit the crime.

Then, a blinding light surrounded him, tearing through the endless void and he had to shut his eyes against it.

The first sensation to hit him was the cold; the air was damp and cool around him and it made him shiver. Then he felt the hard, stone ground under his hands and knees. The sound of rushing waves came next, and the smell of salt water. So he was by the ocean somewhere.

Before he could move, something warm wrapped around him and restricted his movement. Hands, he could feel hands on his back, which meant someone was holding him. He opened his eyes and found his head resting on a shoulder. Gold and violet cloth was the first thing he saw, and a mess of violet hair caught the corner of his eye.

"You idiot, you stupid, stupid idiot."

"Yuri-"

"No, shut up and let me yell at you."

"I'd hardly call this being yelled at."

"I said shut up. I'm not done being mad at you." Yuri huffed and held Dennis tighter. "I can't believe you did something like that. You're such an idiot."

Dennis sighed and let his chin rest on Yuri's shoulder, there was no getting out of his vice-like grip. "I didn't know what to do. I betrayed the Lacers, I betrayed Academia. I couldn't go back to either. It's not like anyone would care about what happened to me after all that."

Suddenly he found himself at an arms length from Yuri, whose face was screwed up somewhere between hurt and outrage, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. "I care you buffoon. You're my friend you bloody moron, at least I thought I was. And you go and-and, turn yourself into a card?" There was a thump as he let his head fall against Dennis' chest, feebly hitting him with one hand. "You stupid, stupid idiot. What if something had happened to you like that? Carried by a breeze into the open ocean, lost at sea forever; torn apart by a less merciful enemy."

Dennis was at a loss for words, what was he supposed to say to that? He'd never expected anyone to care, let alone Yuri. They'd always been friends but Yuri was, aloof, and frankly a hard read, so he'd never thought Yuri cared that much about him.

"If something happened we wouldn't have been able to bring you back, you know that. I didn't think you were that stupid." Yuri drew a shuddery breath and continued. "And you really should think better of people. The Lancers, especially Yuya, would have taken you back. They're not that unforgiving."

"How would you know?"

"They accepted me, despite what I did." Yuri looked up, wiping away the few tears in his eyes. "Speaking of, let's go. They're probably waiting, especially Yuya."

Dennis hesitated, even though everything Yuri said sounded nice, he still wasn't sure. "I don't think I can."

"Macfield, listen to me," said Yuri, suddenly taking hold of Dennis' face between his hands. "You will come with me willingly, or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you back, understood? And don't think I won't."

"Guess I don't have a choice huh?"

"Only in how you're getting there. Under your power or mine."

Dennis laughed, the sound almost unfamiliar to him. "I'll walk then."

Yuri nodded before grabbing Dennis' hands and hauling him to his feet. "Oh and Dennis," he said, "If you tell anyone you saw me break down like that, I will make sure you don't live to regret it, understood?"

Dennis mimed zipping his lips. "Your secret is safe with me."


End file.
